Switching Views and New Out-Looks
by Trickster True
Summary: A Danny Phantom X-overs adoptable one-shot series. If I will it to, anything can be, and will be, crossed over here. I'll take requests as well, if you want something done then ask I'll see what I can do. Some won't make much sense, but contact me and I'll explain more.(I just realized that this was in the Teen Titans category, it's not suppose to be there, sorry.)
1. D-ERroR-P

**Now, I know that the beginning this looks weird, but it's suppose to. Just read the parts in bold. I'm sorry, but trying to put in binary code into a computer - even if you're just typing it in a story - can make your computer go stupid. I could go and fix it up and take out the parts that wasn't suppose to be there, but, I don't know, it looks more real like this.**

 **Don't you think?**

 **So, I'm leaving it like this and if you want to know what the binary code is then the best I can say is this. Look it up, because if I type it back in everything will go stupid again. And I don't want that. So, sorry. But I can say this; there's a lot of "Help me", "Stop", "Save me", "Please" and things like that. "Fenton" and "Lies" are in there as well, but only once. There's not much story, but if you want to know more then contact me and I'll explain, but right now I'm tired and I'm posting this.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. You want adopt this? Ask. Want it continued? Ask and maybe I will consider it.**

* * *

p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **This here is** /spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **an experimental** /spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **coding** /span/strong/spanstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000** /span/strongstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" /spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **made to help your days seem brighter and easier!** /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01001110 01001111** /span/strongstrongspanspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **It's name is D6P77! 01001110 01001111** /spanbr /span style="text-decoration: underline;" **01100110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101111 01101110** /span/spanbr /span/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **You only have twenty-four hours to get this** br /span/span/strong/spanstrongspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **rare, one of a kind coding!** br /01101100 01101001 br /span/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **ERROR-** /span/span/strongstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010** /span/strongstrongspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **ERROR-** /span/span/strongstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010** /span/strongstrongspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **ERROR-/** span/span/strongstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010** em /em/spanemspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01001110 01001111** /span/emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"em /em/span/strongstrongspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **ERROR-** /span/span/strongstrongspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 SYSTEMS^FAILING - 63%** /span/span/strongstrongspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **ERROR-** /span/span/strongstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010** /span/strongstrongspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **ERROR-** /span/span/strongstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010** ^Espan style="text-decoration: line-through;"R/spanROR /spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"em **01010011 01010100 01001111 01010000 00100000 01001001 01010100** /em **43% SYSTEMS^FAILING** /span/strongstrongspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"ERROR-/span/span/strongstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01100101 01110010** **01110010 01101111 01110010** /span/strongstrongspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **ERROR-** /span/span/strongstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 29%** /span/strongstrongspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **ERROR-** /span/span/strongstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 13%** /spanemspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01010011 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01001101 01000101** /span/em/strongstrongspanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **ERROR-** /span/span/strongstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 7%** /span/strongemstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01001110 01001111** /span/strong/emstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **5%** /span/strongemstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/strong/emstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01010000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010011 01000101** /span/emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"3% /spanemspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **01110011 01110100 01101111 01110000** /span/emspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **SYSTEMS^REBOOTING - - PLEASE WA-** /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **Do you wish to open D6P77 and interrupt all systems reboot?** /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **yes/no?** /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" **YES** /span/strong/p

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.H.A.N.** **K.Y.O.U**

* * *

Robin frowned as he waited for the the 'code' to open. He was sent a message early in the morning, usually he'd think it was spam and would put it in his spam file or delete it, but as soon as his mouse was over the box it opened and started to play music. The kind of music that would play win one of those 'You're the Winner!' ads popped up. Rather simple coding was darting by the screen in-between the words of the most-likely ad. And maybe he'd think it was just that.

If it wasn't for the binary code that would flicker into the screen along with static covering everything else.

And Robin knew coding, maybe not as well as Batman did, but he knew how to translate it. And what he could catch made his stomach flip. When there was English Robin clicked the open option quickly, something was trying to get him to stop, to look. His paranoia rose up, but something else beat it. Which was strange, in it's self.

 _ **Beep, voice activation required to open D6P77.**_

Pausing for a second Robin thought and his frown grew, before he stood up and spoke, voice sharp, "D6P77 activate."

His vision turned bright green and his ears filled with static, stumbling backwards he felt himself collapse. Elbow hitting the ground painfully he grunted and reached blindly for his belt. And then everything cleared up.

Launching to his feet and sliding into a battle stance, Robin tensed.

And then promptly gaped at the figure laying curled up on the ground.

Short black hair with spots of white, pale skin, and wearing a black, skin-tight suit with white gloves, boots, belt and collar. The were blue markings that looked almost like coding wrapping around the black parts and green on the white parts. The belt had multiple pouches and pockets, some that looked full and some that were flat; waiting to be filled and to be put to use. Slowly the figure, a boy, stood up.

The eyes made Robin suck in a breath sharply.

They were blue and green swirling together clear-cut. The colors didn't blend together or fade to another, there was a clear line where the blue ended and where the green started.

The boy's lips were tainted blue and had a small cut on his cheek; Robin watched as the skin stitched it's self back together, red and green coding sparked a bit as it did so. Static slipped out of the boy's mouth. He frowned and wrapped his fingers around his neck before trying again.

"Hello, my name is D6P77. How may I assist you today?" The smile that pulled at his lips was so fake that it almost hurt Robin from watching it.

"No, it's not." Robin frowned, "What's your real name?"

The almost desperate hope that flickered in the boy's eyes had Robin's frown deepening, no villain was hopeful that a hero would find out their name.

Swallowing the boy whispered, "Fenton." he paused, "Danny Fenton."


	2. Reaver of Souls: Danny Phantom (Request)

**I'm going to be honest here, I don't know anything about L** **egacy of Kain or the Soul Reaver. I never watched anyone play it, I never played it, and I never read anything with it or about it. But this was kinda requested b** **y** **Makolik. This is probably not correct, but I tried the best I could, sorry.**

 **Now, I figure that being possessed by a sword or having it have being able to control someone who wields it isn't too far fetched. and from what I could gather the sword dude was kinda fucking bad? And evil and all that shit. So that's what I kinda based this on, if I'm wrong then think of this as a AU.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Enjoy.**

* * *

Danny had been floating around the Ghost Zone trying to finish the map his friends insisted he make, when, of course, Skulker had appeared. A small monologue, a few quips, and an ectoblast later had Skulker being sucked into the thermos. And then, because Danny's life _couldn't get any worse_ , a torrent of green flames knocked Danny backwards, slamming him into a floating door.

Danny was pretty sure that he heard a crack, and, if the way his chest throbbed said anything, he was also pretty sure that one of his ribs were broken.

Yay, more pain.

The new brute was big, green, and ugly. Skin the color of green mold, hair that looked - and _smelled_ \- like the guy took a dip in sewage, and bright red eyes made the seven foot tall ghost look hideous. His face was twisted into a snarl, teeth slightly yellow and _sharp_. Like, razor blade sharp. Along with just-as-sharp-looking claws that were an inch long. A spectral tail curled and flicked in rage.

Danny laughed nervously and pointed behind him, "So, I've gotta, uh, go. For a-a appointment! Yeah, an appointment, so, uh, I'll see ya later. _BYE_!" And took off flying.

The ghost roared and charged right after.

Which is where we are now.

Danny was flying as fast as he could go. Glancing around he noticed that it was darker then it was a few seconds ago. And, he realized, there were no floating islands and all of the doors had the purple paint chipped, some were missing the door handles as well. The ghost (Danny decided to call him Sewage Head) on his heels bellowed and Danny sped up.

A door just to the side creaked open, Danny wasted no time and shot right through.

He faltered for a second. There was anywhere he could hide or another way out. Turning around to dart back out before he was trapped there, something flashed and his head snapped to the side, tensing to dive to the side if need be. Danny blinked and relaxed. It was sword. A strange looking sword, but still just a sword.

Interest peaked, Danny floated closer.

The sword's blade was curved and a skull joined the handle of the sword to the blade. There slightly smaller blades sticking out of the skull and the handle was shaped to give the sword a good grip. Danny shifted a bit away, shivering. It almost _felt_ dark, which was ridiculous. A sword can't _feel_ dark.

Right?

A roar made Danny jump and he spun around to face Sewage Head, who was squeezing through the doorway. Red eyes glowing in blood-lust and rage. He had completely forgot about the ugly brute.

Panicking, Danny reached out for the closes object as the ghost lunged. His fingers wrapped around leather and Danny put everything he had into the swing. The blade of the sword flashed as it sliced open Sewage Head's chest, bright green ectoplasm spilling from the wound.

Danny didn't expect this to happen.

God, he did't think this would happen, never in a hundred years could he have expected this.

As the ghost wailed in pain Danny flinched and kept the sword still. Didn't go in for another swing or try to run. It felt like the fight was already over, like it didn't matter now, the ghost lost. The sword in Danny's hands seemed to hum in agreement.

Sewage Head then exploded.

At least, that's what it looked like.

Bursting into a bright green light did resemble an explosion, after all. Danny watched in slight horror as the light swirled and dove straight into the sword, the blade flashing a bright green for a second before the humming in his head grew louder.

Danny felt his lips slowly curl up into a smile, his grip on the handle shift, and his feet move forwards without his say so. Danny flicked open the thermos and released Skulker, the large ghost stretching and yelling out finally. Danny's grin grew and he moved closer. Skulker finally noticed him and his eyes narrowed, growling out a question.

Danny raised the sword and lunged.


	3. I'm the Halfa not a Half-Blood(part 1)

**So, here's this... sorry to everyone who's waiting for their requests to be done. But I just got transferred over to a new school and it's kicking my ass. But! I am almost done with most of the requests so they should be out soon-ish. This is pretty much just here to tell you guys that I'm not dead yet!**

 **I honestly don't know where this came from, this was suppose to be happy/crazy/good feeling. But, uh, yeah. There might be a second part to this though, so hey! Something to look forwards to, right? No? Well fuck you too.**

 **Not much but a prologue thing I suppose. But damn, this thing went from 0 to 100 real quick.**

 **Crossover: Percy Jackson and Danny Phantom.**

 **I don't own either people; I'm a chick who just owns two evil** **chiwawa/corgi half breeds. Who eats _everything_.**

* * *

"You guys want to what?" Percy blinked in surprise.

Sally laughed a bit and placed her hands over Paul's, "I said that we want to adopt, Percy. We want to have another child in the house. And since Paul can't have children of his own adopting seems to be the right choice." Her face showed worry, "But we won't to do this if you don't want us too."

Paul spoke up "We know that if we did bring someone else into our family that we'd be bringing them into all of this-" he waved his hand in the air, "Godly business. But... We do want this."

Percy sat in shocked silence, his mom and (step)dad wanted to adopt? To bring a complete stranger into their home? What if they were actually a monster in disguise? What if whoever they decided on was mean or rude? And didn't respect what anything they said? Oh gods, what if they were awesome and the monsters found out about them? What if they didn't like blue food!? Or if they thought he was stupid! Or what if-

"You'd have a sibling. A brother or sister."

All of Percy's thoughts screeched to a stop.

A sibling.

Percy could have a sibling. An actual _sibling_. Someone who he could call bro or sis without feeling weird. And, yeah, he calls Jason bro all the time, but there was this air of 'So-the-Greek-version-of-your-dad-is-my-dad's-brother-who-hates-me-and-I'm-pretty-sure-like-99.9999%-sure-wants-to-kill-me'. But someone who he could be actual siblings with would be... would be amazing.

And what was he panicking over anyway? It's not like if Paul and Sally were able to have a kid the, uh, natural way (Percy shuddered and refused to think about it) it's not like the baby would be any safer than anyone else they decided on. His mom knew how to fight a bit with a dagger and Paul was learning, so if the kid they wanted was a monster then they could spring a trap on it. Easy. And most kids/teens were rude and mean now-a-days, Percy kept forgetting that fact. If the monsters found out about the guy/girl then Percy could teach them how to defend themselves!

Yeah, Percy could be the super-duper awesome brother who knew how the wield a sword! Of course they'd like blue food, who wouldn't? And most people thought Percy was stupid at first; it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Oh gods, what if he was an older brother to them? He'd be the best big bro ever! He could teach them how to fight with a sword, to surf, to swim, and - and -

Percy smiled, "I-I think I'd like a sibling. A younger one, maybe?"

His mother beamed and Paul pulled the both of them into a hug.

Yeah, a sibling would be nice.

* * *

Danny was not amused.

At all.

Life was good. He saved the world, finally started to go out with the girl of his dreams, family accepted him, hell the world pretty much accepted him. Well, except the few (GIW, extremely religious people, ect.) who still called him monster and such. But life was good!

Really good.

He just recently turned twenty-six and had been married to Sam for about four years. Jazz was at the top of her career and enjoyed every minute of the back-breaking work she had to do. Tucker had quit being the mayor of Amity and was now setting his sights on the seat of the president's chair, and if the way things were looking he'd have it, and had found a nice girl by the name of Leila. They were going to be married around the end of the year and were planing on starting a family. Valarie had started her own security company called 'The Red-Hunting". He didn't really get the name, but whatever, if she's happy then she's happy.

And Dani? Well, they had found themselves' a nice asexual girl to fall head-over-heels for and had just came out as non-binary. Danny's pretty sure Sam had squealed so loud that the whole town heard. Vlad was currently sitting in Walker's prison with his ghost half _permanently_ sealed. Danny hated the fact that he had to do that to the man, but the risk of him coming back and destroying everything was to high. Danny couldn't risk it; not when everything was finally going right.

And Danny was working for NASA! Yeah, he wasn't going to be going into space anytime soon, but he worked at NASA! One step closer to his dream.

So, yes, life was good. Great, to be honest.

But then it all went to hell.

Literally.

Well, not literally. No, let's not bring Murphy down onto his head. But it still felt like it.

It wasn't anything ghostly or even like a crazy man blowing everyone up. No, it was natural and that's what was _terrifying_.

His mom had cancer.

She had cancer and he didn't know what to do. _Couldn't_ do anything anyway. Danny knew how to fight, he knew had to doge and punch and kick. He knew how to talk, how to convince people to listen to him and follow him. He knew how to go back in time and blend in, how to disappear into a crowd like he was never there. He knew everything there was to know about the stars and planets and space it's self. He knew history, human and ghost, and could repeat it backwards and forwards starting at any point.

But he didn't know how to help his mom. He didn't know how to save her.

 _Danny couldn't save his mom._

Even when her hair fell out in chunks he looked for something to save her. Even when she couldn't walk anymore he looked. Even when she was writing out her will he looked. And when she breathed out her last words and smiled as her eyes closed Danny held her hand and cried.

He could save the world from ghost invasions, asteroids, and crazy men intent on ruling the world. But he couldn't save his own mother from an illness.

Being an superhero meant _nothing_ if he couldn't even save his own mom from cancer. Something he couldn't even get now.

After the funeral his dad left and went home. Danny should've went with him, _he should've kept an eye on him_. Maybe Danny wouldn't have had to attend another funeral then. Maybe his dad would still be here and not laying inside of a coffin. Maybe maybe maybe.

And Danny should've kept better attention to the road, because of course they decided to carpool, then maybe Tucker wouldn't be slumped over the driver's wheel and his fiance wouldn't be outside on the pavement, blood slowly forming a circle around her. Maybe Jazz wouldn't be pressed against the window with glazed over eyes and blood rolling down her face. Maybe Val wouldn't be half bent over Sam trying to cover as much as she could so Sam wouldn't get hurt.

And maybe Danny wouldn't be sitting by an hospital bed hold the hand of his wife and desperately trying not to let his Ghostly Wail slip out with his sobs. Maybe he wouldn't have to watch as Sam's heartbeat slowed to a stop, wouldn't have to hear it stop a second before the machine did. Maybe maybe maybe.

If he had just payed attention to the road. If he had just seen the truck he could have done something. He could've turned everyone intangible or stopped the truck or even made a shield around the car. _Something_.

But he didn't and now everything is in flames and ashes.

Clockwork. Clockwork could help him.

All Danny had to do was to go to Clockwork.

He'd be placed onto the right track.

He just needed to get to Clockwork.

* * *

"Danny? Sweetie, this is Sally Jackson-Blofis and Paul Blofis. They were thinking about about adopting you."

A six-teen year old looked up from his book and blinked in surprise. Short, messy, black hair that fell into his face and eyes bright blue. A slightly fair skin tone, paler than most kids his age.

Hesitantly he shook hands with the couple.

The woman smiled, "Hello, do you want to be apart of our family?"


	4. Join Darkstar Danny! (request)

**So, here's the request for** **nightmaster000. A Danny Phantom and Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi crossover. That's right, Powerpuff girls. Once again, nightmaster000, this isn't as dark as I think you wanted it and the fights I write aren't the best. But I fixed it up to better fit what you told me and now here it is!**

 **It's also a kinda open ended so you can imagine it going in whatever direction you want it to go. And for anyone who wants to send in a request, either please wait for awhile to send it in or you'll have to be patient and wait till I can get to it. Which won't be for awhile. To the ones who is still waiting for their's to be posted, they will be posted before December. That much I can tell you.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or PPGD.**

* * *

Danny grimaced as he walked out of the main office. After the Nasty Burger exploded he moved to a little town called Megaville, he could faintly remember that Tucker had stayed there for awhile, and while it wasn't quite like Amity, it was protected enough to keep his core stable. He didn't have to fight here. Everyone stayed safe because of the heroes that were already here. So, that was a pro.

The con?

He still had to go to school.

Yay... he'd rather fight Boxy, honestly. But, he didn't want any attention while he stayed here, so he had to go.

He had just been given a bunch of papers to look over and sign, then he could go to his first class tomorrow. Danny jumped down the stairs and slid out of the doors. Pausing and breathing in the clean-ish air, he broke into a slow jog. Ah, freedom before he has to go and be around a bunch of sweaty teens. Ignoring the fact that he was also a teen.

As he was heading towards home he heard a man's voice and paused.

"'Ey girly, ya lost? Need a ride?"

Danny glanced down a alleyway and sighed. Because, while the heroes protected everyone from the bigger threats, they couldn't be everywhere at once. He stuck his head around the corner and hummed slightly. He didn't _have_ to fight, to go down there, but he's kinda tense so a fight would rather nice right now. Not that the wanna-be thugs would be a real fight.

 _"Which is a shame."_ He thought.

At least he's gonna have a bit of fun.

* * *

There were four guys circled around a girl with _white hair_. I didn't really think that was weird - hello ghost half! - but the girl was human and that was what was weird. She could've just dyed it that color, I don't know. The girl had white hair that was held back with a black headband and her eyes looked white as well. (Again, she was human as far as I knew.) And she was wearing a short white dress with a black belt, white socks that went above the knee, and black heeled shoes.

She also looked about eleven.

She frowned and answered the man who spoke, "No, I'm not lost. Now get out of my way."

Oh, that's just going to rile the idiots up more.

Thug two laughed, "I thinks you ares, little girly. We knows this part of town betters then anyones. Don't we Charlie!"

"That's right, so, come on, let us show you around and we'll have a bit of _fun_." He moved closer.

Alright, that's my cue. Glancing to the side I spotted a old, rusted pipe. I picked it up, stepped into the ally, and swung it like it was a bat. The crack that echoed as it struck the idiot's head made the others jump. The sound as he dropped to the ground had a grin pulling at my lips. I rested the pipe on my shoulder and waved, "Hey. What's up?"

"Oi! What you do that for?!" Oh, look, thug three finally spoke!

I hummed and spun the pipe, their eyes kept flickering towards it, "Why didn't I do before now is the question. You're all idiots and maybe a good smack will turn you into, oh, I don't know, someone smarter?"

I didn't get a reply as Thug two charged.

I grinned.

Stepping to the side I stuck my arm out and hit him in the throat. He went down choking. I stomped on his ribs once, twice, three times before Thug four flicked out a knife and lunged. My free hand came up and snatched it out of his grip while I brought the pipe down on his head.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Oh, that did not sound good.

I tossed the knife into the trashcan next to me, I didn't need it.

Thugs one and three faltered for a second and then Thug one snarled. "You bastard! I'll fucking kill you!"

I swung the pipe and hit him in the ribs. Grunting, he wrapped his arms around it and smirked. I snapped my other hand up and struck him in the cheek, then again in the nose. The man howled in pain and stumbled backwards clutching his face. Blood dripped between his fingers and I smirked, bouncing lightly in place. I darted forwards and slammed the guy into the wall, pulled him away then slammed him into it again. And then again. And again till he passed out.

I glanced over to the girl.

Apparently, she had been leaning against the wall and watched me. Not run away like a smart person would do. She didn't even look shocked or scared, if anything she looked amused.

Why did I have to save the weirdest people?

Thug three stared at his his friends and looked back up at me. He gaped... and then spun around and ran like there were hell-hounds on his tail. I watched him go for a little bit before turning back towards the girl.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She pushed off the wall and stood in front of me. I just realized how _small_ she is, that or I'm just actually pretty tall. like, she had to tilt her head back pretty far to look me in the eyes.

"I am and I didn't need your help. I could've beaten those morons easily. Who do you are? A little hero?"

My voice turned sharp, "I'm not a hero."

She paused and looked at me for a second before she started walking out of the ally. She tossed over her shoulder, "My names Bell, don't forget it."

I raised a eyebrow, "Well, okay then. Strange girl."

I glanced at my watch and cursed, there was movie I wanted to watch before I had to go to a job interview. Now I only had three minutes.

Fuck me.

* * *

School is hell.

Absolutely hell of the highest order.

The day was almost over now, though, and I did meet some cool people. So, it wasn't all bad I guess. It was a free period for me right now, so I was outside as far away from the school as I could be.

It was peaceful, quiet.

Of course something had to ruin it. Or, to be more accurate, _somebody_.

A girl wearing a short white dress with long, white hair fell out of the sky and landed in front of me. The ground shook ever so slightly. Three girls wearing similar dresses and a boy wearing a lab coat landed not too long after.

None of them looked to be over thirteen.

"Bell! What are you doing here?" the girl in the pink dress yelled.

Bell. bell, why does that sound familiar?

I looked at the white haired girl and frowned.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

I snapped my fingers and pointed at Bell, "You're the girl I saved from those thugs, aren't you?"

The girl with black hair and wearing the green dress tripped over her feet, "You what!?"

Bell ignored them and smiled at me, I felt a bit unsettled at the sight of it. Like, no, don't smile at me like that. It's creepy. She hummed, "So, you do remember me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Kinda hard to forget someone with white hair, don't you think?"

"I want you to join my father's group."

"Ah, okay? What is hi-" She interrupted me.

"And to be my boyfriend."

What?

The other four made various sounds of shock and confusion. I just gaped. For the first time in a long time I felt actual shock.

I wheezed, "I'm like fifteen. You're eleven."

"So?"

I threw my hands into the air, "We don't even know each other! I don't even know what 'group' you're talking about is!"

She straighten her back, "It's a group that was made to kill the Powerpuff Girls and take over the world." she pointed at the girls.

What.

The.

Fuck.

There's a kid who wants to kill other kids. There's her father who wants to kill some kids.

Why is it always me who has to handle these crazies? Why me?


	5. This thing called personal space(Request

**A little humorous thing this time. Also a request from Fear the Fuzzy Bear, a Danny Phantom and Nurarihyon no Mago crossover. I saw Rikuo Nura's Yōkai form's hair and the first thought in my head was "How is he not top heavy? And how does he walk straight?"**

 **So, you get a Danny who just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Or when to not smack someone's hair.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

Okay, so _maybe_ Danny shouldn't have flown into that portal. And _maybe_ he should've flown right back through when he had the chance. And _maybe_ , just maybe, he shouldn't have smacked that guys hair and called him foxy.

But it's not Danny's fault! He swears!

He was fighting against Nocturne when, of course, Vlad had to show up. And then, because it couldn't get any worse, they both decided to team up and beat Danny into next week. He held his own longer than the times before, but he slipped up and started to get knocked back and forth between the two of them for over three hours. He thinks it was three hours, it could've been two. He lost track of time after the fourth broken rib.

The two of them had finally dropped him to the ground and started to plan what to do with him.

Apparently Vlad wanted to take him back to his lab to do who knows what (probably try to make another clone, the frootloop.) and Nocturne wanted to feed off his dreams and keep him under for a few years.

Or something like that, either way Danny didn't want to do any of those things.

Nocturne had shrunk down to better argue with Vlad and now was small enough for Danny's plan to work.

The plan that was born from blood-loss and desperation.

The completely insane plan that, if it did work, Danny would laugh about for weeks.

Pushing as much energy into his legs he had left, Danny launched to his feet, wrapped his arms around Vlad's and Nocturne's waists and dragged the both of them into the air. Spinning into a sharp dive through the ground, twisting to where he could feel the portal's energy _hum_ and speeding there as fast as he could go, Danny dove into the portal that his father had just opened.

 _What timing._

Danny spun and threw the two as far away as he could.

The shrieks of rage where amusing as they faded away. Danny almost wished he had a recording of it. Danny floated in place for a second before he grinned and fist pumped and cheered. How that worked he had no idea, but he wasn't going to ask.

Feeling dizzy, yet good about his win, Danny turned around to head back through the portal.

... And went straight through a natural one instead.

 _I... what?_

There were a bunch of people standing in the middle of a street and were staring at him.

Oh, this is not going to be fun.

At all.

A man - or was it a boy? Danny's sight was kinda going fuzzy right then - stepped forwards and started talking. Danny didn't focus on what he was saying as he didn't understand a word, and instead focused on his hair.

And what hair it was.

The top part was white, the same shade of white as Danny's, and the bottom was black as night, also like Danny's human form's hair. But that wasn't caught his attention, no. The guy's hair is long and protrudes out the back of his head. Like, it was curved looking and was gravity defying.

Hair is not suppose to be like that.

Maybe there were wires holding it up? Or maybe a lot of hair gel and spray? Was it a wig? Why was it doing that? How was it doing that? Danny wondered why he was thinking about this guy's hair of all things when a sound he knew well echoed.

The guy with the insane hair had pulled out a sword and was pointing it at him. Apparently Danny had taken too long to answer. He blurted out the first that came to his mind, "You have a wicked looking sword dude."

Ah, first impression, you don't help at all do you?

The guy frowned and muttered something under his breath before straightening up. Danny wiped his hand on the cleanest spot on his suit, eyeing the Hair-Guy's head thoughtfully.

The Hair-Guy opened his mouth to speak... and promptly snapped it closed again in shock.

Danny had reached out and smacked his hair.

It bobbed down and then bounced back into place, Danny blinked. And then did it again.

And again.

And again.

Slowly a smile crawled onto his face and he wheezed out a slight laugh. He could only use one hand as his elbow on his other arm was shattered and he was in a lot of pain, but this guy's hair was _bouncy_.

Bouncy hair made everything better it seems.

There were more than a few sounds of shock coming from the people behind them, but Danny was more focused on the bouncy hair then. Of course that had to be the moment that his flight gave out and he dropped like a sack of rocks.

Danny grunted in pain and rolled onto his back, he absently noticed that it night and the stars were out.

The Hair-Guy barked out a few words and bent over to look Danny in the eyes. Once again reaching out, Danny swiped at his hair. He didn't even get close, his arm falling back onto his chest before he could reach it.

Oh, look at that. The Hair-Guy's eyes were red and shaped almost like that one fox ghost Danny fought a week ago. He could feel himself being picked up and realized that it was the Hair-Guy.

He had to get his name soon, calling him the Hair-Guy was getting tiring.

And, because this was _Danny_ , he opened his mouth, "Hey there foxy dude. Mind not letting anyone cut me open? Cause that would be - be awesome if you did that. Not let any one cut me open I mean. Or - or let me get experimented on? Cause your hair is bouncy and I would hate to be hurt by a bouncy haired guy. That - that would suck."

Oh, god, Danny just called that dude foxy.

Danny then decided that passing out was a wonderful idea, the last thing he saw was the transformation rings and the look of surprise on the guy's face.

* * *

 **Okay, I need to work on my humor.**

 **And for anyone who gets to wondering, the way I saw this ending was that Rikuo, The Hair-Guy, brought Danny back to his home. They become kinda friends kinda temporary allies and Danny learns about** **Yōkais and Rikuo learns about ghosts. Danny, of course, goes home soon after. And he has one hell of a tale to tell his friends.**

 **It's written kinda strange because Danny has extreme blood-loss right now. His thought process is screwed up and he doesn't notice many details.**


End file.
